


El agujero de Hríd

by Damseter



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damseter/pseuds/Damseter





	El agujero de Hríd

https://imgur.com/a/o7G8KjU

Había llegado otra vez el festival de la cosecha, y como ya había sido costumbre varios héroes eran los que se disfrazaban con atuendos en alusión a esta fecha.  
Dos de estos héroes habían sido Gunnthrá y Hríd, ambos del reino de Nifl, claro que Gunnthrá aceptó sin esfuerzos, pero Hríd, con ese atuendo… Tan vergonzoso, había sido “obligado” y es que por sus modales no podía rechazar la petición de aquel hombre que los ayudó a derrotar a Surtr.

¿Pero por qué el tan serio Zacharías deseaba verlo vestido con estas prendas? Bueno, eso era ya asunto de él que no había aclarado con Hríd, su hermana creía que se veía bastante lindo, y algunos que otros creían que se veía muy provocativo, ya que los pliegues transparentes de su falda hacían que todos vieran sus musculosas piernas y sus redondos, grandes y deseables glúteos. 

Para su suerte todas las actividades de la cosecha habían terminado, ya era noche y podía irse a quitar ese atuendo cuando había sido víctima de todas las miradas, e incluso uno que otro coqueteo proveniente de héroes como Niles.

— Hey… Príncipe…. —

Escuchó una voz, aspera y gruesa, pero conocida, era sin duda de Zacharias.Tan solo pasaron unos segundos para que una mano lo jalara.

— Eh, ¿Sí? ¿Qué necesitas? —

— Quisiera que me acompañaras, te pedí que usaras esa ropa para el festival, pero nunca dije por qué… ¿Verdad?

— No Zacharías, nunca me lo dijiste, pero me gustaría saber porque este atuendo de mal gusto, aun así, debía un favor por lo de aque…

Un dedo se posicionó en los labios gruesos del príncipe de hielo, dándole el claro aviso de que el contrario no quería que prosiguiera.

— Quiero follarte. —

— ¿Q-qué? — Respondió un confundido Hríd.

— Un hombre tiene necesidades, puedes entender eso, además, eres un sucio pervertido… Con tan solo aceptar mi petición eso no habla muy bien de ti. ¿Quieres que te folle, conejito? —

— Hgn… No, solo trataba de pagar mi deuda, creí que era solo un juego… para ti. —

— Un juego dices, lamento decirte que no es así, claro que sí decidí darte todos esos accesorios para mi mayor disfrute, esa tanga azul te queda muy bien, y esa cola de conejito, también fue mi idea. — Levantó la tela trasparente y apretó uno de los glúteos del príncipe, mientras apretó la cola de conejo que llevaba puesta. — Sé que tienes deseos, e instintos que hacen que quiera que te folle, deberías aceptarlos y dejarme hacerlo. —

Un gemido escapó del conejito, su cara estaba sonrojada, y era verdad que hasta su edad no había experimentado nada de este tipo, apenado accedió con la cabeza, diciendo que sí, que le parecía buena idea.

— Entonces vamos, príncipe, vamos a divertirnos con tu “hoyo de conejo”. —

Zacharías llevó a Hríd a una habitación, posiblemente de él. Donde nadie los interrumpiría, por el paseo disfrutó ver como ese trasero de Hríd rebotaba al caminar o como el viento levantaba la falda transparente… Pero, al fin habían llegado. 

Lo primero que hizo Zacharias fue desvestirse, para la sorpresa de Hríd, el moreno tenía un gran cuerpo musculoso, pero lo que le sorprendió fue cuando se bajó los pantalones y solamente quedó en boxers.  
Su pene ya estaba erecto, y se alcanzaba a ver que superaba los 20 centímetros de largo.

— Quieres esto, ¿verdad príncipe? —

— Sí, Zacharias, quiero chuparlo… —

Hríd se acercó y se agachó, mientras que Zacharías lo empujó contra su erección, restregándole todo su bulto por su cara.

Hríd a continuación bajó los calzoncillos, mientras llevó el pene a su boca, que claramente no cabía, daba lengüetazos continuos y de vez en vez jugaba con las pelotas del moreno, eso hasta que Zacharias se vino en su boca. Y Hríd comió todo el esperma que salió del miembro de Zacharías.

— ¿Te gustó, Hríd?

— Me encantó, Zacharías…

— Te dije que así sería, ahora ven, siéntate en mis piernas.

El sumiso príncipe obedeció y se sentó sobre las piernas del moreno.

— Wow… Eres más pesado de lo que aparentas, estaba pensando que al conejito tal vez le gustaría tener su zanahoria en el hoyo de conejo. —

Apachurró de nuevo la cola de conejito que llevaba puesta el contrario e hizo que gimiera.

— Eh sí, eso le gustaría al conejito….

— Entonces el conejito tendrá que ganársela, tendrá que moverle su colita a Zacharias para que se la coloque en el agujero…

Hríd se levantó de las piernas de Zacharias, se bajó aquella tanga azul en la que llevaba también su colita de conejo. Pero se dejó la falda transparente. Empezó a mover su trasero de izquierda a derecha en frente del moreno.  
Mientras este sacó un par de zanahorias de un cajón cercano.

— Muy bien, te ganaste tu Zanahoria. —

Hríd se quedó quieto mientras Zacharías abrió paso entre los glúteos de Hríd para insertar una zanahoria, desde la punta hasta que fue metiéndola más y más mientras la movía de arriba y abajo violentamente haciendo que esta desde dentro chocara con las paredes internas del príncipe y lo hiciera gemir de placer.

Después la sacó toda de golpe.

— Ahora yo quiero explorar el hoyo del conejo, Hríd, acuéstate boca abajo. —

El príncipe obedeció acostándose boca abajo mientras que Zacharías levantaba parte de la falda del príncipe e insertaba un dedo en el ano de Hríd, dando círculos y chocando con sus paredes, después metió un segundo y jugueteó en forma de tijeras, el tercer dedo fue más violento e hizo gemir más al príncipe.

— Muy bien conejito putito, te ganaste tu Zanahoria. —

Zacharias empezó a embestir a Hrid con su pene, que no terminaba de caber en la entrada del virgen príncipe, mientras lo penetraba tomó el pequeño miembro de Hríd y empezó a ordeñarlo hasta que lo hizo venirse.

— ¿Ves? Con un pene tan pequeño y viniéndote tan rápido no podrías satisfacer a ninguna mujer, deberías hacerte mi conejito para siempre, o mi puta…—

— ¡Sí! Quiero eso, quiero convertirme en eso que tanto dices…. —

— Entonces te haré muy feliz, mi conejito… —

Dijo Zacharias que entre tanto placer y de tantas embestidas dadas al contrario, terminó viniéndose dentro de él, el esperma caliente recorría el interior de Hríd, entonces Zacharías tomó otra de las Zanahorias y la volvió insertar en el ano ahora lleno de Hrid.

— Ahora el agujero del conejito está lleno —

— Más tarde tendrás que alimentarlo de nuevo. —  
Dijo en tono provocativo mientras se recostaba en los abdominales del moreno, mientras este jugaba con los glúteos del príncipe, haciendo que rebotaran y dándole nalgadas, así hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos, pero eso sí, Zacharias seguía con sus manos en esas jugosas nalgas.


End file.
